


All My Girls Like To Fight

by Xekstrin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: It's Evelynn's birthday. Akali gets a tattoo. Everyone has a good time.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251
Collections: K/DGay





	All My Girls Like To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> CW: BDSM, bondage, sub/domme dynamics, breathplay, Monster Fucking, tattooing as edging, and inappropriate use of lashers.

The scent of ink and blood enveloped her when Kai'sa led her inside the shop. Crisp and clean and up to her standards, but she wasn't in the market for new ink, so Evelynn remained distant, warily intrigued. Surprises were not her idea of a good time, and she maintained her stone wall, stoic in the face of Kai'sa's enthusiasm.

"Are you excited for your birthday present?" Kai'sa asked, resting her arms over Evelynn's shoulders in a loose embrace. 

Under her shirt, Evelynn felt Kai'sa's symbiote purring in pleasure. Her joy was infectious. No matter what guards Evelynn threw up, Kai'sa had a way of sniffing out her weak spots, pursuing her relentlessly until she succumbed. She'd worn her down; Evelynn found herself smiling at last.

"I assume I have carte blanche?" Evelynn looked around the shop, picking apart the art displayed on the walls. She recognized the style after a moment; an artist famous for traditional Japanese tattoos. "Anything I want, no price range?"

"Nope. No consultation. It's all been decided already." Kai'sa deliberately remained mysterious, kissing her on the mouth chastely and waving goodbye. "They're waiting in the back for you. Have fun!"

 _So then how is this a present for me if I don't even get to pick?_ she wanted to say, but Kai'sa was already on her way out. Evelynn's eyes dropped down out of habit, watching Kai'sa exit the shop. As the saying went, she hated to see her leave, but loved to watch her go. And what a sight it was. 

Tucking her sunglasses into the front pocket of her blouse, Evelynn went to the back to find her birthday present. 

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised to see Akali waiting for her shirtless and straddling the tattoo bench. Akali threw a peace sign, chin resting on the leather, a playful smirk on her face.

"You're getting a tattoo," Evelynn realized. Then in confusion, " _You're_ getting the tattoo?" 

"Yep," Akali said. "Promise not to make fun of me if I need you to hold my hand?"

Evelynn's lashers perked up curiously. One snaked out, wrapping around Akali's head in a smothering caress. She closed her eyes and bore it with a smile, letting Evelynn muss up her hair and smoosh her cheeks. It still didn't make sense, but Evelynn was too proud to admit she was desperately curious as to what her gift was supposed to be, so she made small talk with Akali and waited until the artist arrived. 

More small talk, then the artist put the stencil on and got to work, and then Evelynn understood.

She understood that Kai'sa was the biggest fucking cocktease of the century.

"Warn me when you're going near my ribs, okay?" Akali said, only wincing slightly at the renewed buzzing. 

The dragon flew like a banner on her back, snarling and free and proud. Blood and ink dripped on Akali's skin, beading up before the artist carefully wiped it away in between strokes. They traced their design, moving Akali's skin, pulling and pushing. Tattoo art meant working with a living canvas. One that breathed and sweat, twitched and arched, and moaned low in pain, and grit her teeth, and _fuck_ , Evelynn was so turned on she thought she'd ruin her leather skirt. 

She licked her dry lips, impressively unbothered to her own ears. "How are you holding up, darling?"

When she squeezed Akali's hand, she squeezed back. Akali felt warm even through Evelynn's gloves, warm and alive and soft. She stroked over Akali's wedding ring, a plain silver band. Evelynn had nearly thrown a fit when she'd first seen it years before, but eventually ceded that the understated masculine style suited Akali. 

Akali shifted to press her cheek to the headrest, brow pinched as she sighed. "It doesn't hurt as bad as my first two."

First she'd gotten a little kunai on her foot just to satisfy her own bravado. Akali did her research before getting inked, of course, and knew the feet were some of the most painful places to get anything done. _Go big or go home,_ she said. The next one was a snake wrapped around her bicep and curling down her body, biting a furious mark on her ribs, with realistic blood dripping from the "puncture" wounds. Evelynn had been out of the country both times. Somehow, the idea of joining her for a session had never crossed her mind even though it crossed three of her favorite things: art, pain, and Akali.

It was hours of foreplay. Kai'sa had given Evelynn a truly bespoke gift.

"This one will be a lot more work than those," Evelynn said. "We're only two hours in."

"And that's just the lineart," the artist cheerfully chimed in, and they both laughed when Akali pretended to cry.

When they called for a break, Evelynn let the artist walk out back for a cigarette as she gave Akali some water and a snack.

"You realize as soon as we get out of here, I'm going to rip your pants off," Evelynn said mildly, and Akali cackled so hard she accidentally spat water everywhere. Charming, her rogue. 

"Happy birthday?" Akali took another sip, eyes twinkling as she grinned at Evelynn. "How is it for you? Think you'll come back with me when it's time for shading and color?" A tattoo of this scale was going to take several sessions in the chair, at least.

Evelynn took her time responding, soaking in the lingering agony that radiated in the air. Akali still smelled like fresh blood, and she _ached_. She'd be aching for days, and she was already halfway to subspace. Tough and scrappy Akali— Akali with that sharp tongue and her blistering attitude and her uncompromising artistic vision— was flying high off being stabbed by a needle for hours. And Evelynn would get to reap the rewards.

It always amused her that so few people understood Akali having a spine didn't preclude her from being a perfect little pain slut. But Evelynn had sussed that out within hours of meeting her, and they indulged each other endlessly, perfectly compatible. 

Evelynn sighed, eyelids drooping. "It's _so_ good."

Akali, who had grown worried at her prolonged silence, smiled in relief at her response. "I'm so glad you're enjoying this too. It isn't weird, watching someone else professionally hurt me for hours?" Another pause. "Oh god, am I _pain cucking_ you?"

"I didn't think of it like that," Evelynn said. "I refuse to think of it like that actually, in fact I'm not thinking anything at all, and also for unrelated reasons when we get home I want a divorce."

Akali was laughing still when the artist came back in and asked if she was ready.

"I don't know," Evelynn said. "Think you can sit still for another three hours, Kali?"

"As long as you keep holding my hand," she answered honestly.

As the machine started buzzing again, Evelynn waited patiently at her side, gauging Akali's reaction. She could take one hell of a beating, but Akali also often overestimated her own fortitude. Fortunately she was handling it like a champ, and taking the pain so well, and Evelynn was _so_ proud. 

When Akali exhaled slowly, relaxing into the hum of the needle, Evelynn smirked and said, "Good girl."

Akali went red all the way down the back of her neck. Thankfully, they could write that off as a reaction to the stress of being tattooed. 

In no time at all they were back home. When they made it inside, Akali was trembling faintly from the fading adrenaline, endorphins flooding her system. Despite her promises to ravish her immediately, Evelynn scooped Akali up in her lashers and carried her to their room. 

"How are you now?" she prompted gently, setting Akali down on their bed.

"Tired," Akali said. "Feel like I lost a knife fight."

She leaned over to kiss her quick. "A very slow knife fight," Evelynn agreed. She stared down at Akali, caressing her with eyes and lashers, then turned her over to lie on her stomach. "Wait here."

Fully in aftercare mode, she hunted down a soft fleece blanket and a tablet so that they could watch something mindless and funny, something Akali might like. 

Until she walked back inside, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Akali humping her right hand. 

Her left hand pushed up her loose t-shirt, groping her breast as she whimpered and trembled, facedown on the mattress. The shiny exposed skin around her lower back rolled and twisted with each slow, deliberate movement. The dragon's claws were flexing and kneading on tender skin, digging in deep. 

Objectively she'd known that Akali was getting a lot out of the prolonged torture of a tattoo session, but somehow Evelynn underestimated _quite_ how much. To her credit Akali had kept an impressive poker face through the whole thing. Doubtless she hadn't wanted to make the poor artist uncomfortable. 

"Well." The timbre of Evelynn's voice made Akali freeze. "I don't recall giving you permission to take the edge off so soon, Akali Jhomen Tethi. Come here."

Akali made as though to move, but trying to roll over just made Akali flop forward again, groaning. "Fuck, Eve. I can't take it."

"Come here." Evelynn prompted again. "If you're well enough to touch yourself you're well enough to follow orders."

Akali slowly got up on all fours and crawled off the bed.

"[Kneel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TDxvoaY3Uw)."

Akali did, hands on her thighs and sagging in relief. If Evelynn had been in a crueler mood she would have made her stay on the bed, and Akali knew it. She would have ordered her to fetch the strapon and fucked her missionary, on her back, letting the ink bleed into white sheets and stick with sweat and plasma. But Evelynn had needs of her own to take care of. 

She swallowed several times, and found her voice long enough to say, "Get me off. Quickly."

Neck deep in subspace already, Akali didn't put up even a token amount of further resistance. She sighed heavily again, longing etched onto her as deep as the ink. She palmed Evelynn's thigh, nuzzling it when she braced one heel on the mattress frame behind Akali. The leather hugging her hips rode up with the movement, baring her to Akali's mouth. 

"Did you enjoy being someone's canvas that much?" she purred. Evelynn grabbed a fistful of her hair, gripping her by the scalp. Black leather stood out against blonde and chocolate brown locks. It spilled between her fingers as she led Akali where she needed her, as if there was any doubt what she wanted. "You love it when people use you, don't you? But you're mine to use. Don't forget that."

Akali nodded, nosed over her sheer underwear. The wispy fabric hardly counted as a barrier but it was still a relief when she hooked two fingers in and yanked it aside, kissing and sucking over already-wet lips. 

"That's a good girl, Akali." Her voice went rough, halfway between growl and purr. Hours of feeling Akali's agony in the air, unable to act on it in any way, left her half-feral and rock hard. "You know what to do, don't you?"

It was mindless dirty talk, rhetorical, but Akali nodded fervently and whimpered, "M-mmhmm," as if afraid of the consequences of silence.

"Fingers too," she murmured, "Don't get shy now."

Akali took a shaky breath, gasping and easing herself inside Evelynn. The angle was a little awkward but that wasn't Evelynn's problem; all she needed to do was grind against the hot, willing mouth servicing her. Akali filled her perfectly. They moved with practiced rhythms, the easy familiarity of two bodies that had spent years learning each other.

Her lashers twined all over Akali's body. Whisper-soft, they were still abrasive against the fresh wound of her tattoo. Every little flinch made Evelynn clench tighter around the fingers buried inside her. The lashers slinked down, spread Akali's thighs open. They restrained her from thigh to ankle, locking her in a kneeling position and preventing her from rubbing herself to completion. 

"Akali," Evelynn said on a breathy exhale, once she trusted herself not to howl her name. "Don't stop, baby, you're making me feel so good."

Akali whined, smeared in Evelynn's arousal from nose tip to chin, her lips swollen and her eyes unfocused. The sight of it after hours of foreplay made her orgasm rocket to the surface, breaching through her self-control with an inhuman hunger. She tugged Akali even closer. Unrelentingly close, so that a sliver of her mind worried about drowning her, but it was impossible to worry about that when she was coming _this_ hard. 

Evelynn screamed behind clenched teeth, grit and bared. It would have been a threat display in almost any other context. Animalistic, eyes wide open to drink in the sight of Akali— proud, fighty, bitter, burning rebel— bound on her knees and blissed into submission. 

Head thrown back, Evelynn stared at the ceiling. Half to regain her breath and half to hide her expression. She was certain Akali would be able to read it all over her face, how awestruck that climax left her.

Her grip loosened on Akali, enough to let her breathe but not escape. When her chest wasn't heaving with every other ragged inhale, she finally let Akali go, hands dropping uselessly to her sides.

"Good," she said, gulping the word, every inch of her warm and mellow and satisfied. Akali beamed at the compliment, chest puffing out and notched brow quirking up all cocky. Brat. Evelynn fell a little more in love with her. "Very good. Thank you, darling."

Sinuous and snake-like, the lashers explored more of Akali's body. They spread her knees out wider, tugged her clothes off so that Evelynn could get a good look at slick-soaked curls. They lifted her; Akali's eyes widened and she tried to windmill on instinct. But Evelynn held her steady, suspended without putting too much pressure on her fresh ink.

She wanted to see Akali, and didn't feel like lowering herself to the task. So she pulled Akali up to her eye level, exposing her. Blunt lasher blades peeled her lips open to the inspection, cold metal like medical instruments, impersonal and humbling.

"I'm not sure which of us enjoyed that more," Evelynn mused, and Akali squirmed uncomfortably. "Are you sure you didn't come, too?"

"No, I didn't," Akali said. "Promise."

Evelynn sounded thoughtful, searching between Akali's lips with the pad of her index finger. She pinched her swollen, slick inner labia, idly rubbing it between thumb and forefinger. "So you're just that wet, are you?"

Half her face still shone with Evelynn's arousal. Sweat beaded at her temple; she was wet head to toe. "Yeah." Akali laughed shakily. "I guess."

Evelynn tasted her arousal, licking it off her fingertip. It complemented the warm leather of her glove nicely.

More black leather crossed over Akali's throat. Not to choke, but to comfort her, hold her securely. She tilted Akai's head back, miles of leather roaming over her body. Akali's pulse pounded hard against the lasher; Evelynn could feel it. Everything the lashers touched, Evelynn could feel as surely and with as much precision as her fingertips, if not more so.

Evelynn nudged Akali into a more favorable position, drinking in the way her face tensed up from every little movement. A tattoo that large was going to hurt no matter what Akali did— even if she sat still and quiet for hours.

Carefully, she set her back down on the floor. 

"Hands up," Evelynn said, coiling her lashers around Akali's wrists and holding them above her head rather than behind her back. "Do you think you should be allowed to come, Kali?"

Now Akali came closer of her own volition, shuffling on her knees. "Um, yeah. Duh."

Teasingly, Evelynn tapped under her chin with the metal edge of one lasher. "How did I know you'd say that? Convince me." 

"I sat still for hours and hours for you. I wouldn't do that for anybody else, you know that." A hint of challenge rose up in her.

She urged her wife a little higher and further forward, tugging her by the neck with both lashers for good measure. "Well, now you're going to move for me."

When Akali tilted her head to the side in confusion, Evelynn's knee crooked slightly, offering purchase as she slotted her thigh between Akali's. 

"Go on. You really did earn it, sweetie." She stood over Akali with a hand on her makeshift leash, waiting for Akali to do as she said.

A sharp inhale. Akali waited, measuring her desire to come versus her burgeoning rebellion. But her need outweighed everything else, and so she took another shaky breath and started to ride her. 

Evelynn pulled Akali's arms forward with the lashers so that they looped around Evelynn's waist. Palms on her shoulders, she bent down and kissed Akali over her face. Dropping each kiss slowly, she caressed her lips over Akali's cheeks, and then the bridge of her nose, and then her pinched brow. Over both her eyelids, closing them gently, though the moment she pulled back Akali's gaze was on her again.

"I don't know—" Pushed to her limit, everything about today honed a frantic edge to Akali's voice. "I don't know if I can—"

"Shhh." Evelynn lipped her again, then lovingly flicked her tongue to the bow of Akali's small mouth. The promise of a kiss. "My thigh's just as good as your palm. You were perfectly content to rut against that earlier."

Evelynn got down on the floor with her, giving Akali more room to work with, and enjoyed the feeling of them being chest to chest. Then because she thought Akali needed a little more motivation, her lashers stretched out further. They whipped up, slapping against wet skin like some webbed, vestigial-limbed, deep-sea creature. They encircled Akali's head completely, but not in a fond squeeze like earlier in the tattoo shop. They enveloped her like a latex mask, gripping her warningly. 

Akali could still breathe like this...until Evelynn decided she couldn't.

Not much could scare Akali, but Evelynn felt the thrill of fear rise in her for this— and the knowledge that this was also something only Evelynn could do to her, only she was allowed to play with her very life like this.

 _Akali_ , she said, or tried to say, but it came out as a spitting snarl, ravaged by an inhuman throat.

Rocking together, she let herself enjoy the feeling of wet, hot pussy sliding over her bare thigh. This was her birthday gift at the end of the day, after all. But because she was feeling magnanimous, she tightened her grip on Akali's thigh with a hint of her true strength. She pulled Akali down harder, uncompromising, not allowing a shred of space or mercy between their skin. She helped Akali get there faster, snarling encouragement in between feral little hisses. 

She knew she must look like a monster right then. She was glad Akali couldn't see her right then, couldn't see the reflection of blue fire in her dark eyes.

At the first muffled moan, when Akali grew somehow even wetter, when the first fluttering spasms of release made themselves known, Evelynn's lashers quickened, cutting off Akali's ventilation. The makeshift mask pressed tight, outlining every angle of Akali's face. Evelynn could feel the suction of Akali's mouth on them, the lashers darting teasingly against her open mouth. Akali thrashed, reduced to instincts, totally binary, the zeroes and ones of humanity.

"You can breathe after you've finished coming," she promised Akali warmly, teeth scraping over her exposed throat. She felt the muscles working hard, frantic under her tongue with every futile, useless gulp. 

Akali writhed, fighting against the lashers and the hands keeping her pinned. She fought and struggled and came _hard_ , gushing onto Evelynn's lap. Once she was satisfied, Evelynn let her have a taste of life again. An audible hiss of air, and Akali started gasping and trembling and settled down. When she was still and calm again, Evelynn slowly peeled all the leather off of her.

"Kali," she murmured, rubbing their heads together. "Kali." It was the only thing she could say.

"Fuck," Akali rasped, completely and totally boneless. "Fucking monster. I gotta cuck you more often."

If Akali weren't so clearly on the verge of passing out Evelynn would have tossed her out onto the hallway buck naked. As things stood, Evelynn allowed the comment with a roll of her eyes. "Come on."

Pulling Akali onto the bed, they both eased down from their spectacular high. The human in her arms was perfectly vulnerable and utterly spent. At last Akali couldn't fight anymore, even if she wanted to. She could finally be at peace, floating in her own head, at rest after her battles. She turned in the keys to Evelynn, trusting her enough to let her have this moment together. Satisfied after hours and hours and _hours_ of fighting, of mental and physical endurance, she passed out safely encircled in the lashers that had just finished strangling her into her orgasm. 

Evelynn pulled out her cellphone after a while, texting Kai'sa as she listened to Akali peacefully snoring. 

[ _Thanks_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN403hTOBFE) _,_ was all she said before tossing the phone off to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Tracklist:
> 
> "All My Girls Like To Fight" by Hope Tala
> 
> "Horns (Stayloose Remix)" by Bryce Fox


End file.
